Fragments du Soul Society
by Nelja
Summary: Ma collection de fics courtes Bleach, sur à peu près tout le monde, surtout les shinigami. Voir les titres pour plus de détails. Chap 36 : Kenpachi et les cadeaux pour Yachiru. Chap 27 : Gin, Luppi, Grimmjow, des tentacules, du saké et un conte.
1. La fille que personne n'entend, UryuNemu

_Bienvenue dans mon recueil de mini-fics et autres bribes sur Bleach ! J'essaierai de mettre à jour régulièrement !_

_Voilà ma première drabble (c'est-à-dire mini-fic de 100 mots, écrite pour un défi, sur le thème "Confession". En fait c'est ma soeur qui aurait dû l'écrire, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée, mais elle n'a pas voulu..._

_Spoilers jusqu'au tome 15, donc ceux qui suivent la VF peuvent le lire maintenant, youpi ! Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo._

* * *

Celle que personne n'entend

* * *

Il y a des instants qui sont parfois plus propices que d'autres à certaines révélations. Nemu détourne ses yeux de Mayuri-sama alors qu'elle murmure : "Ce garçon, le Quincy... c'est dommage qu'il soit notre ennemi, je crois que j'aurais pu bien l'aimer. Mais ça ne vous aurait pas plu, n'est-ce pas, que je l'aime bien ? Alors peut-être que c'est mieux qu'il soit notre ennemi, après tout." Elle soupire, se consolant avec le fait que dans sa cuve de régénération, Mayuri-sama n'entend pas sa triste et coupable confession. 


	2. Avec un peu de courage, RetsuIsane

_Fic écrite pour le défi de la communauté shojo addict : un couple yuri, le Jour Blanc (c'est le jour où on offre des cadeaux en retour à la Saint-Valentin, au Japon), 200 mots. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, yuri signifie romance entre deux femmes, donc si vous n'aimez pas l'idée de Retsu et Isane ensemble, ne lisez pas !_

* * *

C'est le jour blanc, et Isane arrive au bureau avec des papillons dans le ventre, bien trop en avance. Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas dormir !

Tous ceux qui ont offert des chocolats à Retsu-sama auront probablement un cadeau en retour. Ce qui fait un bon dixième de la division, tous sexes confondus. Bien que vice-capitaine, Isane ne s'attend pas à être spéciale. Mais l'idée de recevoir un cadeau la fait déjà rougir d'excitation. Il n'y aura rien de plus, pourtant. Retsu-sama n'irait jamais, jamais, profiter de son autorité... Et Isane, plongée dans l'incertitude, n'a pas le courage de faire plus qu'offrir des chocolats.

Quand Retsu la rejoint enfin, elle sourit comme d'habitude, avec son visage merveilleusement doux, ses yeux si calmes qu'Isane a renoncé à essayer d'y lire. Elle lui tend un paquet, et dit. "Cette année, aucun cadeau ne m'a fait plus plaisir que le tien."

Et Isane sait, sans l'ouvrir, que ce cadeau est le plus merveilleux possible ; parce qu'avec cette phrase, Retsu-sama vient juste de lui offrir le courage qui lui manquait.


	3. Sur tes lèvres, RangikuKira

_100 mots, Rangiku/Kira, avec Gin/Rangiku et Gin/Kira impliqués. Spoilers tome 21. Les personnages sont à Tite Kubô._

* * *

Ils sont ivres tous les deux, plus qu'ivres. Kira, vautré par terre, s'embrouille obstinément dans l'inventaire des bouteilles bues. Rangiku, vautrée sur lui, trouve son oreiller bien mignon, mais tellement bruyant... sur une impulsion, elle roule de côté et l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

Elle voudrait le voir rougir et bafouiller, ce serait drôle. Mais il articule juste, la voix pâteuse, le regard lointain "Tu sais, Matsumoto-san, je peux encore sentir _son_ odeur sur tes lèvres." et il devrait se taire, il devrait laisser Rangiku oublier que c'est probablement ce qu'elle cherchait aussi.


	4. Le chat et l'abeille, YoruichiSoiFong

_Ce chapitre est long, mais je le mets quand même dans cette catégorie ; il est constitué de 50 phrases, sur 50 thèmes tirés de la communaute livejournal "une phrase", toutes sur le couple Yoruichi/SoiFong. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 19. Rating PG-13 pour allusions à des relations sexuelles, entre femmes surtout._

_Je les ai remises dans l'ordre chronologique pour faire croire qu'il y avait une cohérence, mais elles sont indépendantes à la base._

* * *

26. A jamais

"Tu consacreras ta vie à la princesse de la famille Shinhouin, tu vivras pour elle, tu mourras pour elle", en la voyant, la petite fille se dit qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer un meilleur destin.

43. Ciel

Quand elle était petite, une voyante lui a dit que le ciel lui réservait un grand destin, et c'est peut-être vrai, parce que contrairement au reste de sa famille elle a vécu, parce qu'elle est devenue capitaine des Forces Spéciales, et parce qu'elle n'a pas pu garder son amour et qu'elle a perdu le combat qui était le plus important pour elle - il y a toujours du tragique dans les grands destins, et elle regrette d'avoir été si enthousiaste, après cette prédiction.

7. Chocolat

Yoruichi fait goûter à Soi Fong du chocolat, et sa petite subordonnée à un air ravi ; l'espace d'un instant son masque froid d'honneur et de fierté tombe, et elle ressemble à une mignonne petite fille - Yoruichi recherchera activement désormais les moyens de revoir cette expression.

29. Mélodie

Depuis que Yoruichi connaît Soi Fong, elle a décidé que le bourdonnement des abeilles était une charmante mélodie ; un jour elle en convaincra Soi Fong elle-même.

5. Pomme de terre

Yoruichi glisse les pommes de terre de son ragoût dans l'assiette de Soi Fong, parce qu'elle ne les aime pas ; Soi Fong lui fait un clin d'oeil et les mange, Yoruichi n'ose pas lui demander si elle les aime ou pas.

6. Pluie

Soi Fong pourrait attendre des heures et des heures seule sous la pluie, si tel était le désir de Yoruichi-sama ; même s'il n'y avait personne à tuer, elle le pourrait.

28. Maladie

Elle n'avait pas jugé utile de mentionner qu'elle était malade avant cette mission, car elle s'estimait néanmoins capable de la remplir ; ce n'est qu'après avoir fini qu'elle s'est évanouie avec 40 de fièvre, mais Yoruichi-sama lui a quand même crié dessus, très fort.

46. Soleil

La première fois qu'elle a vu Yoruichi-sama, la princesse lui a semblé aussi belle, froide et inacessible qu'une étoile lointaine ; maintenant, elle lui est aussi réconfortante, lumineuse et indispensable que le soleil.

38. Cadeau

Offrir des cadeaux à Soi Fong est un plaisir, à chaque fois elle ouvre des yeux émerveillés et incrédules ; par contre ses remerciements excessifs sont horriblement embarrassants, sinon Yoruichi le ferait encore plus souvent.

39. Sourire

Yoruichi, au combat, est une guerrière sérieuse et une stratège douée, dévouée à sa mission, mais elle voudrait faire comprendre à Soi Fong que cela n'empêche pas de s'amuser et de sourire parfois !

3. Douceur

Yoruichi est une des guerrières les plus puissantes et les plus rapides du seireitei ; qui aurait cru que ses mains seraient si douces quand elle soigne les blessures, qui aurait cru que son corps serait si tendre quand elle enseigne les techniques de combat, qui aurait cru que sa douceur serait plus douloureuse que les coups, faisant naître un désir honteux mais déchirant ?

12. Sensuel

Les longs cheveux qui flottent au vent de Yoruichi-sama - ses lèvres qui s'élargissent en un sourire - ses reins qui se cambrent alors qu'elle prend une pose de victoire - Soi Fong ne peut retenir un gémissement de désir qui l'horrifie.

2. Baiser

La première fois que Yoruichi a embrassé Soi Fong, c'était par jeu, par caprice, et parce que Soi Fong était tellement mignonne avec ses grands yeux pleins d'adoration que ne rien faire aurait été du gâchis.

21. Vie

Yoruichi a sauvé la vie de Soi Fong, et elle est morte de honte, elle répète que c'est elle qui aurait dû protéger sa princesse ; les paroles apaisantes de Yoruichi n'y changent rien, et elle doit lui dire que sa vie est précieuse et lui appartient pour la calmer, mais ce ne sont pas ses sentiments en ce moment !

10. Oreilles

Soi Fong est tellement concentrée qu'elle peut continuer à se battre avec acharnement et efficacité avec une plaie sanglante dans le ventre, mais la fois où Yoruichi, par surprise, apparait dans son dos et lui mordille l'oreille, elle perd tous ses moyens.

13. Mort

Il est connu qu'il est impossible d'échapper aux porteuses de mort du Gotei 13, que l'une d'elles est noire comme la nuit, l'autre pâle comme la lune, et qu'ensemble elles sont invincibles.

19. Vent

Les baisers de Yoruichi-sama sont comme le vent, ils sont subtils, imprévisibles et insaisissables, mais ils ne l'en enveloppent pas moins tout entière.

40. Innocence

Innocente petite Soi Fong, qui n'aurait avoué ni à Yoruichi ni à elle-même le désir qui la paralysait en présence de sa princesse - jusqu'à ce que cette dernière prenne les devants et la mette dans son lit, un peu par pitié, un peu pour qu'elle retrouve ses capacités, et un peu parce qu'elle était trop adorable.

33. Peur

Ce n'est pas qu'elle a peur de mourir, se dit-elle, mais mourir quand ce n'est pas planifié par la mission est un echec, et elle ne veut pas échouer ; et puis elle veut revoir Yoruichi-sama encore une fois, encore mille fois - d'accord, peut-être a-t-elle un peu peur de mourir.

15. Toucher

La beauté de Yoruichi est éblouissante, le toucher de ses mains et de sa langue sur la peau de Soi Fong la fait trembler de plaisir presque insoutenable, mais parfois, elle souhaiterait presque que son amante soit moins douée, pour ne pas avoir à se demander avec qui elle a appris tout ce qu'elle sait.

18. Vitesse

Personne ne peut les apercevoir quand elles foncent à pleine vitesse, mais comme par miracle, elles ne se perdent jamais de vue l'une l'autre.

47. Lune

Elles ne sont jamais si intimes que la nuit, parce que quand la lune se découpe dans le ciel noir, il semble si naturel de laisser glisser l'une contre l'autre la peau sombre et la peau claire.

14. Sexe

Yoruichi envisage parfois avec envie l'idée de coucher à la fois avec Soi Fong et Kisuke ; mais elle a trop de bon sens pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'en parler à Soi Fong.

42. Nuages

Elles s'entraînent ensemble avec tellement de concentration qu'elles ne se rendent pas compte que les nuages s'accumulent et que l'ombre les couvre - jamais, jamais elles ne s'en rendent compte.

23. Mains

Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je rendu compte qu'après ton départ ; tes mains que je croyais tendres tenaient des lames, elles m'ont clouée sur place, elles ont percé mon coeur, elle ont brisé tout ce que je croyais avoir.

25. Adoration

Yoruichi-sama était sa déesse, elle la vénérait, cela ne la dérangeait pas de n'être pour elle qu'une servante, qu'un objet, mais elle aurait aimé être de ceux qu'on garde précieusement, pas de ceux qu'on laisse derrière et qu'on brise sans seconde pensée.

48. Vagues

Cela vient par vagues : elle hait Yoruichi pour l'avoir abandonnée, puis elle l'aime plus que jamais en comprenant ce qui lui manque, elle veut mourir puis elle veut vivre, elle se convainc qu'elle n'a été qu'un jouet entre ses mains puis l'espoir revient, plus cruel que le désespoir, à chaque fois l'attaque de fièvre est plus douloureuse ; au bout d'une semaine elle se relève, déterminée à vivre et à jamais glacée.

50. Supernova

Elle aurait dû le savoir ; quand une étoile devient brillante au point d'illuminer un univers, cela veut dire que bientôt elle va disparaître.

45. Enfer

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aurait suivie jusqu'en enfer, à travers l'exil, la souffrance, la jalousie et même le déshonneur - mais pourquoi Yoruichi-sama ne l'a-t-elle pas compris toute seule ?

32. Confusion

Pendant les missions, Soi Fong a toujours prétendu qu'elle ne protégeait et n'assistait Yoruichi-sama que parce que c'était son devoir, Yoruichi a toujours semblé se préoccuper sincèrement de Soi Fong, mais la nouvelle capitaine des Forces Spéciales pense qu'elles se sont trompées, que chacune n'a vu chez l'autre que les apparences, qu'un miroir de ses propres sentiments.

8. Bonheur

Oui, j'ai été heureuse avec elle, plus heureuse que quiconque - tout est de sa faute, sans elle je ne saurais pas ce qui me manque, je ne pourrais pas souffrir !

22. Jalousie

Si elle avait entre ses mains le traître Urahara, elle le déchiquèterait en lambeaux sanglants de façon lente et douloureuse.

4. Souffrance

Elle veut cacher sa souffrance, parce qu'elle a honte de sa faiblesse ; officiellement, elle ne hait Shinhouin Yoruichi que parce que c'est une traîtresse au Soul Society.

27. Sang

Avant, elle ne se souciait pas d'avoir du sans sur les mains, car c'était pour Yoruichi-sama ; après, cela ne signifie plus rien non plus, cette fois parce que Yoruichi n'est plus là et que son coeur est mort.

30. Etoile

Elles ont souvent regardé les étoiles ensemble, après une nuit d'entraînement qui ne leur laissait pas la force de faire autre chose ; Soi Fong regrette toujours d'y avoir prêté trop attention au lieu de contempler Yoruichi, elle croyait que sa princesse serait encore là quand les étoiles tomberaient en poussière.

49. Cheveux

Une capitaine des forces spéciales se doit d'avoir les cheveux longs, c'est pourquoi Soi Fong laisse pousser les siens ; elle devrait aussi avoir la peau sombre comme la nuit, mais il n'y a pas de miracles, Yoruichi ne reviendra pas.

31. Maison

Le quartier général de la seconde division lui appartient, et pourtant elle n'a pas l'impression d'y être chez elle, pas comme quand il appartenait à Yoruichi.

37. Technologie

Ces maudits Soul Candy lui rappellent le traître Urahara ; Ginnosuke est le pire, avec sa tête de chat.

24. Goût

Soi Fong déteste entendre des rumeurs fausses sur sa vie sentimentale, cela la met hors d'elle, elle a choisi exprès un vice-capitaine fort mais laid et stupide pour que même les personnes aux goûts les plus ridicules n'aillent rien imaginer entre eux.

9. Téléphone

Même si Kisuke est banni, il a ses méthodes pour rester lié au seireitei ; Yoruichi caresse plusieurs fois l'idée d'appeler Soi Fong avec son téléphone spécial, pour lui faire une surprise, mais elle y renonce, peut-être à cause d'un embarras qui ne lui va pas.

20. Liberté

Soi Fong vient d'une famille destinée à servir ; en devenant forte, en prenant la tête des Forces Spéciales, elle aurait dû acquérir une liberté qui semblait un rêve, mais toujours elle est une esclave, toujours elle tremble devant la beauté de Yoruichi, même en la haïssant - ne sera-t-elle libre que quand elle l'aura tuée ?

34. Orage

Alors que Yoruichi voit Soi Fong s'avancer vers elle, le visage haineux, le corps souple et rapide, inquiétante et sombre comme l'orage qui gronde, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger : quand est-elle devenue si forte, quand est-elle devenue si belle ?

35. Liens

Quelque chose entre elles est éternel et ne pourra jamais être brisé, et si le seul moyen qu'à Soi Fong pour faire comprendre à Yoruichi que leurs destinées sont liées est de la tuer de ses propres mains, elle le fera.

11. Nom

Porter ce nom de déesse du flash, c'est être son égale au lieu d'être sa servante, c'est aussi être une partie d'elle, être encore près d'elle d'une certaine façon ; Soi Fong ne laissera pas Yoruichi lui prendre encore ça.

17. Larmes

Yoruichi était persuadée que la loyauté acharnée qui la faisait rire chez sa mignonne petite Soi Fong allait au seireitei avant de lui appartenir, ce n'est qu'en voyant ses larmes qu'elle se dit qu'elle s'est peut-être trompée.

1. Réconfort

Elle ne sait comment s'y prendre pour réconforter Soi Fong en larmes, quand c'est elle qui l'a fait tant souffrir, et ça ne devrait pas suffire de s'agenouiller près d'elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, mais à en juger par la force avec laquelle Soi Fong l'étreint en retour, c'est un début.

44. Paradis

S'il te plait, lui demande Yoruichi caressante, s'il te plait, libère-moi, et Soi Fong se sent au paradis, car Yoruichi remet à nouveau sa vie entre ses mains, dans leur position elle pourrait la tuer, elle pourrait la faire supplier, lui demander tout ce qu'elle veut - mais bien sûr, elle fait disparaître les papillons noirs, parce que c'est Yoruichi-sama, et que même si c'est pour quitter la paradis elle la rejoindra sans discuter.

* * *

**Attention,pour les trois dernières phrases, SPOILERS tome 20 / épisodes 60-63, vous connaissez le deal, si vous ne savez pas ce qui s'y passe, NE LISEZ PAS !**

* * *

41. Accomplissement

Si Soi Fong ne s'était pas contentée de tenir Aizen en respect, si transgressant les lois du seireitei elle avait frappé tout de suite, deux coups, ça aurait été leur premier accomplissement en commun depuis si longtemps, peut-être cela les aurait-ils rapprochées, peut-être n'auraient-elles pas eu besoin de se séparer à nouveau - peut-être cela aurait-il sauvé le monde, aussi, mais cette pensée-là est plus floue, moins palpable, moins immédiatement douloureuse.

16. Faiblesse

Quand on est trahi et abandonné, les larmes vous rendent faible, il n'y a que la haine qui puisse vous rendre votre force ; Soi Fong le sait mieux que personne, et elle le criera à Kira, Hinamori et Hisagi jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent, aussi longtemps que cela puisse prendre.

36. Magasin

Ils ne l'ont pas envoyée sur terre, et elle ne s'est pas abaissée à demander - peut-être après tout, dans ces circonstances, ont-ils l'intention de s'allier avec le traître Urahara et craignent-ils sa réaction envers lui - mais parfois, pendant ses rares instants de temps libre, elle va dans le monde des humains et observe de loin un certain magasin, cherchant la trace d'une énergie spirituelle à nouveau chère en camouflant la sienne.


	5. Si un aveugle guide un aveugle, 9e div

_Encore une série que j'ai faite pour "une phrase", sur les mêmes thèmes que la précédente. Mais pas de la romance, cette fois, juste 50 phrases sur la neuvième division et la relation entre Tousen et Shuuhei, traitée en pure amitié (ou admiration, enfin pas louche, quoi. Ca faisait super-longtemps que je n'avais pas eu envie d'écrire sur une relation d'admiration sans avoir envie de la pouiller). Il y a quelques vagues allusions Shuuhei/Isane, j'espère que ça ne fera fuir personne._

_Divisé en deux parties, la première a des spoilers jusqu'au tome 17 (pas d'équivalent dans l'anime, vu que ces groumph d'adaptateurs ou coupé le background de Tousen), la seconde jusqu'aux tomes 20-21._

* * *

2. Baiser

Quand Shuuhei a entendu pour la première fois Tousen lui parler de ses idéaux et de ce en quoi il croyait, il est tombé à genoux et lui a baisé la main.

3. Douceur

Il n'y a pas de vraie douceur dans la neuvième division ; le capitaine Tousen est calme mais sévère, parce qu'il ne peut jamais oublier que ce monde est violent et qu'il y a toujours quelque part des morts à pleurer - pourtant Shuuhei ne voudrait être dans aucune autre division.

6. Pluie

Même quand Shuuhei dit à Renji que le capitaine Zaraki est dangereux et que l'habitude de sa division de se battre à mort à la moindre provocation est déplorable, même quand Renji lui réplique que le capitaine Tousen est un boulet et que sa division est constituée de gens chiants comme la pluie qui ne savent pas apprécier ce qui est bon, ils sont toujours amis, d'une certaine manière et en rient ensemble ; mais peut-être qu'il y a quand même un fossé qui s'est creusé entre eux.

7. Chocolat

Tousen et Komamura ne boivent pas d'alcool : en les regardant boire leur chocolat chaud, Iba et Shuuhei ont plusieurs fois commencé à se poser de grandes questions sur ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire exactement s'ils buvaient, mais ils n'ont jamais poussé loin leurs spéculations, une gêne respectueuse les arrête avant les passages intéressants.

8. Bonheur

Quand Tousen lui parle de son amie, Shuuhei ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si son capitaine était amoureux de cette fille et ressentait une sorte de manque ou de désir quand il était si près d'elle, ou au contraire s'il n'avait vraiment besoin de rien d'autre que de l'entendre pour être heureux ; si c'est le second cas, ce doit probablement être ce que Shuuhei ressent pour son capitaine aussi.

11. Nom

Tousen garde le nom de la personne qu'il a le plus aimée pour lui seul, il ne le dira à personne, même à Komamura ou Hisagi ; mais jamais ils n'ont posé cette question, comme s'ils avaient deviné qu'il y avait du sens dans son silence.

12. Sensuel

"Tu sais, ton vice-capitaine est vraiment un des garçons les plus appétissants du Seireitei, c'est un abominable gâchis que tu ne puisses pas le voir." ; il ne devrait pas répondre à Ichimaru que ça ne le dérange absolument pas, parce que ce dernier insiste "Oui, je suppose qu'au toucher, il ne doit pas être déplaisant non plus." et cette fois-ci Tousen est heureux que la couleur de sa peau rende invisible le sang qui lui monte aux joues.

14. Sexe

Shuuhei n'a jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie que quand son capitaine, qui était censé être absent ce jour-là, l'a surpris dans une position embarrassante avec sa petite amie ; Tousen est parti comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien et Shuuhei lui en a été reconnaissant, car même s'il sait parfaitement que son capitaine a très bien compris ce qui se passait rien qu'en sentant leurs énergies spirituelles et en les entendant, peut-être qu'Isane ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

15. Toucher

Hisagi parle de sa cécité comme de quelque chose de triste ; Tousen sait bien qu'il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à être aveugle, il peut entendre et ressentir et toucher, cela lui suffit pour vivre et pour se battre et ça devrait suffire en général, mais il doit reconnaître qu'il y a toujours des choses qu'il ne regrette de ne jamais pouvoir toucher, comme les étoiles ou même les nuages.

17. Larmes

Shuuhei a vu plusieurs fois son capitaine pleurer alors qu'il frappait mortellement un adversaire ; il pourrait lui proposer de le faire à sa place, mais quelque chose en lui se dit que le capitaine Tousen serait encore plus triste.

18. Vitesse

Shuuhei a été très fier de la vitesse avec laquelle il est monté dans la hiérarchie du Soul Society depuis son premier échec à l'examen d'entrée de l'Académie ; mais depuis qu'il est vice-capitaine de la neuvième division et qu'il s'émerveille d'avoir été choisi par le capitaine Tousen, son ambition l'a abandonné et il se dit qu'il resterait bien à ce poste pour toujours.

19. Vent

Il s'est habitué au fait que même si son capitaine ne peut pas le voir, il sait sait beaucoup de choses sur lui, par son énergie spirituelle, ou en entendant ses moindres gestes, c'est n'est pas une idée désagréable ; et il s'est même fâché avec les jours de mauvais temps, parce que les bruits du grand vent et de la pluie font que le capitaine Tousen l'entend moins bien.

21. Vie

C'est Hisagi Shuuhei qui est devenu son vice-capitaine, parce qu'il est intelligent, honnête et doué, et surtout parce qu'il accorde plus d'importance à la vie de ses hommes qu'à la sienne, et plus d'importance à sa vie qu'à son honneur de guerrier.

23. Mains

Cela faisait déjà des années que Shuuhei était vice-capitaine de la neuvième division quand Tousen lui a demandé s'il pouvait toucher son visage ; et alors que son capitaine mémorisait ses traits avec ses mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

27. Sang

Le capitaine Tousen refuse les combats inutiles, aussi ce n'est que très rarement que Shuuhei l'a vu couvert de sang, et c'est une vision qui n'est pas naturelle, qui l'attriste profondément même en souvenir.

29. Mélodie

Parfois Tousen a l'impression d'entendre une musique caractéristique dans les activités d'une personne, et celle d'Hisagi est celle de la jeunesse ; Tousen sait que le soir il va boire et faire la fête avec des amis et des filles, et que vraiment ils n'ont rien en commun, ce n'est pas comme avec Komamura ; et pourtant, juste chez Hisagi, il aime cette mélodie-là.

33. Peur

Shuuhei a été plusieurs fois en danger de mort, mais la fois où il a eu le plus peur est celle où pendant une attaque de hollows particulièrement dangereuse, Tousen n'a pas eu d'autre possibilité pour les sauver que de lancer son bankai sur le champ de bataille entier ; plongé dans le néant, Shuuhei a hurlé sans pouvoir s'entendre, et il tremblait encore quand son capitaine lui a pris la main et lui a rendu le monde qu'il lui avait pris.

34. Orage

Shuuhei a eu à l'Académie des professeurs dont les réprimandes étaient violentes et cruelles ; au contraire, celles du capitaine Tousen sont raisonnables et dites d'une voix douce, elles lui font pourtant beaucoup plus mal.

37. Technologie

Shuuhei suggère avec enthousiasme que le Centre de Recherche et Développement pourrait peut-être lui créer des yeux artificiels, s'il leur demandait ; Tousen lui répond que même si c'était possible, il ne le voudrait pas, mais il ne donne aucune raison.

38. Cadeau

Shuuhei aurait aimé trouver un moyen de remercier le capitaine Tousen d'être le meilleur capitaine possible, celui qu'il aurait suivi avec joie même si les règles du Seireitei ne l'avaient pas exigé ; mais le capitaine Tousen semble vivre éloigné du monde n'avoir jamais besoin de rien, et Shuuhei ne trouve pas d'autre idée que d'essayer d'être le meilleur vice-capitaine possible.

40. Innocence

Shuuhei ne l'avouera jamais à son capitaine, mais il trouve que la vice-capitaine Kusajishi est une adorable petite fille, et que Tousen détesterait peut-être un peu moins la division de Zaraki s'il pouvait voir son grand sourire innocent et ses joues roses.

42. Nuages

Il n'arrive même plus à se rappeler pourquoi, ce jour-là, il a ressenti assez de confiance en son vice-capitaine pour lui raconter, avec des phrases lentes et hésitantes, comment il avait repris la quête de son amie de détruire les nuages qui obscurcissent le ciel ; mais il se rappelle que Shuuhei a incliné respectueusement la tête, et lui a dit doucement : "Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider, dites-le moi."

44. Paradis

"On ne peut pas vraiment haïr les hollows," dit Hisagi, "ce n'est pas leur faute, ce sont des âmes perdues, nous pouvons les libérer, les envoyer au Soul Society et tout est oublié." et cette opinion est peut-être naïve, mais elle est calme, généreuse et droite, et Tousen ne l'aurait pas attendue de quelqu'un qui a failli mourir dans un combat contre les hollows et dont il peut encore toucher les cicatrices.

47. Lune

Il y a des soirs parfaits, ce sont ceux où ils restent longtemps au Quartier général pour parler avec enthousiasme d'un monde meilleur, où le capitaine Tousen acquiesce à ses suggestions et sourit parfois, où il l'appelle "mon ami" au lieu de "Hisagi", et seule la lune les éclaire, mais Shuuhei préfère voir ce que voit le capitaine Tousen plutôt que d'allumer une chandelle.

49. Cheveux

"Tu as coupé tes cheveux." constate le capitaine Tousen ; il ne l'a même pas effleuré, et Shuuhei ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment il a su.

* * *

**Attention, pour la deuxième partie, GROS SPOILERS tome 20 / épisodes 60-63, vous connaissez le deal, si vous ne savez pas ce qui s'y passe, NE LISEZ PAS !**

* * *

1. Réconfort

Le capitaine Tousen détestait vraiment Zaraki, Shuuhei le sait ; il l'a affronté parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait le faire, et pas pour affaiblir le Soul Society pour les combats à venir, Shuuhei le croit vraiment, mais la seule chose qui le réconforterait vraiment serait d'en être sûr, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

4. Souffrance

Ce qui fait le plus mal à Shuuhei n'est ni l'absence de Tousen ni même le danger que court le Seireitei par sa faute ; c'est la blessure faite à leurs idéaux communs, parce que la trahison de son capitaine fait qu'il ne peut plus parler de paix et de justice sans avoir l'impression que ces mots sonnent faux.

5. Pomme de terre

Isane écoute Shuuhei lui répéter sans cesse que même s'il n'aurait pas suivi le capitaine Tousen, il ne peut pas le détester, et qu'il a certainement ses raisons ; elle voudrait pouvoir lui dire qu'elle est sûre qu'il n'est pas mauvais, mais même si le capitaine Tousen fait partie de ceux qui n'ont jamais été méchants avec sa division c'est toujours un traître, et elle ne sera jamais capable de mentir, même pour aider les gens ; tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour Hisagi est de lui apporter à manger comme la purée ce soir, et de s'assurer qu'il mange et qu'il dorme et que quelqu'un l'entende.

9. Téléphone

Quand Isane Kotetsu les a contactés avec le tenteikura et leur a révélé comment ils avaient tous été trompés, cela a brisé son monde ; Shuuhei se demande encore comment il a trouvé en lui la force de la croire.

10. Oreilles

Les promesses d'Aizen-sama sont merveilleuses à ses oreilles, mais parfois Tousen est presque effrayé, parce qu'il sait qu'Aizen a une voix pour lui et une autre pour Ichimaru, une pour le seireitei et il doit aussi en avoir une qui n'est que pour lui-même, et c'est angoissant, mais en pensant aux semi-vérités ou même aux vrais mensonges qu'il doit parfois dire à Komamura et Hisagi, Tousen se dit que ce doit être nécessaire.

13. Mort

Même s'il le voulait, Tousen ne pourrait plus se permettre de trahir Aizen-sama maintenant, cela signifierait sa fin ; et plus que de mourir, il a peur de ne plus pouvoir changer le monde, et il a aussi peur de l'illusion de lui qu'Aizen créerait pour justifier sa disparition, de ce qu'elle pourrait dire à ses amis et du mal qu'elle pourrait faire.

16. Faiblesse

Tousen ne peut se permettre d'être faible, il a besoin de pouvoir, parce qu'il se bat pour la justice en son nom à elle, avec son sabre à elle, il doit réussir là où elle a échoué et chercher la force là où on lui offre ; et il ne peut pas non plus se permette de mourir là où elle est morte, et même si ses choix doivent l'emmener vers la disgrâce et l'enfer, s'il doit trahir ses amis et verser lui-même le sang pour en éviter plus, alors il se doit plus encore de vivre, et y assister sera sa punition.

20. Liberté

Shuuhei lui répète qu'il ne hait pas les hollows, et pendant un instant, Tousen se dit que cet enfant serait peut-être capable de comprendre comment ils briseront les barrières entre le monde des shinigami et le monde des hollows - il se rappelle le capitaine Aizen en train de lui expliquer qu'il ne peut en parler à personne, parce que Yamamoto est trop attaché à la tradition, que Unohana serait horrifiée, et que son seul ami, Komamura, suivra Yamamoto en tous points, aussi il ne faut rien lui dire - mais il n'a pas le droit de risquer leur plan sur un espoir si mince, et bien malgré lui il se taira.

22. Jalousie

Shuuhei et Komamura sont venus tous les deux voir la tombe de l'amie de Tousen, sans s'attendre à y trouver l'autre, et cette communauté d'esprit les embarrasse presque autant qu'elle les rapproche, cette fixation sur cette fille qu'ils n'ont jamais connue leur semble presque déplacée, parce qu'ils sont en train de se dire que Tousen l'aurait écoutée et de se demander si il les écoutera un jour, eux.

24. Goût

Cela lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, qu'Hisagi soit presque de la même année qu'Hinamori et Kira, et que comme eux il ait été sauvé par le capitaine Aizen et Ichimaru ; ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, mais le parallèle le met mal à l'aise, cela lui rappelle chaque jour que sa justice passe par une trahison et des jeux de pouvoir dangereux.

25. Adoration

Shuuhei est parfois tombé à genoux devant le capitaine Tousen, parce qu'il l'admirait plus que personne au monde ; imaginer que Tousen a pu se comporter de la même manière avec Aizen lui donne envie de vomir.

26. A jamais

Son capitaine a été son modèle pendant très longtemps, et il se dit qu'il lui restera fidèle toute sa vie, pas à lui, mais à l'image de lui qu'il garde précieusement, même si un jour il perd ses derniers espoirs que ce soit la vraie.

28. Maladie

Le corps d'Hinamori est guéri, mais une étrange maladie l'empêche de se réveiller, et Shuuhei pense qu'il a la même : même s'il peut marcher et parler il a perdu contact avec la réalité, quelque chose en lui croit toujours que le capitaine Tousen n'est pas vraiment mauvais, qu'il trahira Aizen et qu'il reviendra.

30. Etoile

Shuuhei décide qu'il n'aime plus les étoiles ; elles ne valent pas ce que l'on fait pour elles.

31. Maison

Quand Shuuhei rentre chez lui, il a l'air si triste que même ses petits-neveux qui avaient l'habitude de rire de la façon dont il parlait du capitaine Tousen n'ont pas le coeur à se moquer de ses erreurs.

32. Confusion

Les autres les plaignent d'être tombés sous les ordres de tels capitaines, mais en fait Shuuhei, Izuru et Momo n'auraient pas voulu servir sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre, ils veulent qu'ils reviennent et que tout soit comme avant, c'est tout ; ils ont juste honte de le dire, et personne ne comprend.

35. Liens

Tousen ne voulait pas qu'Hisagi devienne un ami, ils auraient dû en rester à une simple relation de capitaine et vice-capitaine ; c'est suffisamment douloureux d'avoir déjà un ami qu'il faut tromper, qu'il faudra trahir, mais c'est venu sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

36. Magasin

Il va acheter de l'alccol, pour le boire avec Kira et Matsumoto, parce qu'ils ont encore besoin de boire pour oublier ; au moment où il paie, il se dit que le capitaine Tousen n'approuverait pas cela, et le pire est que cette idée le fait encore se sentir coupable.

39. Sourire

Le capitaine Komamura a un jour dit à Shuuhei qu'autrefois, le capitaine Tousen souriait beaucoup plus ; plus tard, les deux se sont rendu compte que le changement correspondait au moment où Aizen est devenu capitaine, et s'en sont voulu de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement, de ne pas avoir vu plein d'autres petits signes, mais qui l'aurait fait ?

41. Accomplissement

Quand leur trahison est révélée, c'est Hisagi qui met son zampakuto sous sa gorge et, inexplicablement, Tousen se sent fier de lui.

43. Ciel

Shuuhei a repris la neuvième division avec fermeté, chacun admire son courage et la façon dont il va de l'avant, mais il arrive pourtant que, tard le soir, il se retrouve à contempler le ciel nocturne et à poser une infinité de questions douloureuses à des étoiles que le capitaine Tousen ne pouvait pourtant pas voir.

45. Enfer

Shuuhei a peur de l'enfer ; il a peur des Arrankars qui sont des cruels démons aussi intelligents que les shinigami, mais qui comme les hollows dévorent les âmes ; et il a peur d'Emmakorogi mais il doit devenir fort, car il devra affronter tout cela s'il veut revoir Tousen et lui poser les questions qui comptent le plus pour lui.

46. Soleil

Après que Tousen a pour la première fois présenté formellement son nouveau vice-capitaine au capitaine Aizen, Shuuhei remarque qu'il a un sourire très doux, chaleureux comme le soleil, puis s'interrompt, très gêné ; mais Tousen lui répond calmement "Je les imagine ainsi, moi aussi."

48. Vagues

Oui, il a ressenti une vague de colère conte le capitaine Tousen quand il a su, mais elle s'est retirée pour laisser place à la certitude du pardon, parce qu'après tout il n'est pas de la neuvième division pour rien.

50. Supernova

A chaque fois que Shuuhei fixe le ciel étoilé, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au capitaine Tousen, et quand une étoile meurt, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui, même _maintenant_.


	6. Repas de famille, UraharaYoruichi

_Une drabble (100 mots) écrite pour Seinseya, qui avait demandé Urahara, sur le sujet "repas de famille" ou "perles" ou "vin/champagne/sommelier". J'ai pris le "ou" au sens mathématique : l'un ou l'autre ou plusieurs ensemble !  
_

_ Spoilers jusqu'au tome 15 ! Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo._

* * *

Repas de famille

* * *

La première - et la dernière - fois qu'Urahara Kisuke est invité à un repas du clan Shinhouin, il pince les fesses des servantes, critique le choix du vin, et explique à la maîtresse de maison que ses perles ne lui vont pas au teint, et qu'elle ferait mieux de déjà les léguer à sa fille.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que mes parents vont approuver notre relation." dit Yoruichi en riant.

Il s'incline, lui baise la main. "S'ils approuvaient, princesse, ce ne serait plus drôle."

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord.


	7. Histoires de chat, Yoruichi

_Je vais poster ici quelques mini-fics absolument sans prétention, certaines comptées en 100 mots, certaines juste très courtes, que j'ai écrites en tant que commandes pour des amies._

_Elles sont regroupées par personnages représentés : Yoruichi pour ce chapitre ! Les couples et spoilers éventuels sont indiqués au début de chaque mini-fic._

* * *

_Pour Babel, Yoruichi/SoiFong, "papillon", spoilers tome 19_

Les papillons noirs que Soi Fong a laissé sur le corps de Yoruichi sont si beaux... mais ils sont une marque de faiblesse, de tristesse, c'est une beauté qui ne lui va pas.

Soi Fong les embrasse doucement pour les faire disparaître, et la faiblesse et la tristesse reviennent en elle alors qu'elle s'avoue vaincue.

* * *

_Pour Modocanis, Yoruichi, "boule de poils", spoilers tome 14_

Il est toujours amusant pour Yoruichi de surprendre quelqu'un en reprenant forme humaine devant lui, et en le faisant s'étouffer de gêne et de choc. Mais c'est encore bien plus drôle quand la personne en question a passé les derniers jours à la caresser et la caliner comme si elle n'était qu'une adorable boule de poils...

* * *

_Pour Melysandre, Yoruichi/SoiFong, "secrets d'émerveille", spoilers tome 19_

Yoruichi aime confier ses plus jolis secrets à Soi Fong, parce que sa petite subordonnée n'a pas vécu grand chose de joli, et parce que l'élan de reconnaissance qui pousse alors Soi Fong vers elle est absolument charmant.

Elle lui a montré les plus beaux paysages, les plus belles armes. Elle lui a appris le plaisir des corps, car c'était bien triste qu'une si charmante demoiselle ne connaisse pas ça !

Mais si elle partage généreusement tous ses jolis secrets, elle garde pour elle les plus sombres, les plus importants.

Elle l'aime beaucoup, mais pas assez pour ça.


	8. Histoires de la onzième division

_Voilà maintenant quelques drabbles sur la onzième division..._

* * *

_Pour Celia, Kenpachi, "lunettes de soleil"_

Yachiru portera des lunettes noires pour la protéger de la fournaise estivale, elle a la peau et les cheveux clairs, elle est sensible au soleil (Kenpachi les lui enfoncera de force sur la tête s'il le faut.)

Kenpachi ne portera pas de lunettes noires, parce que ses longs cheveux noirs le protègent, parce qu'il est plus solide que ça, merde, et parce qu'on ne restreint pas son champ de vision quand on pourrait être attaqué n'importe quand !

(Et surtout parce que ce crétin qu'ils ont buté ce matin n'en avait qu'une seule paire.)

* * *

_L'éducation de Yachiru, pour Celia_

Un jour, une administration obscure du Soul Society décida que Yachiru, étant vice-capitaine, devait apprendre à lire.

C'était un boulot pour Yumichika : même si Ikakku et Kenpachi savaient vaguement lire, il était le seul avec un semblant d'éducation. (Une bonne preuve que l'éducation fait seulement des tapettes, et encore, heureusement qu'il avait arrêté à temps !)

Yachiru aurait traumatisé à vie n'importe qui d'autre. Même Yumichika, durant cette période, s'arracha quand même un nombre excessif de ses (magnifiques) cheveux.

D'ailleurs, à cette époque, il commença à stocker les perruques.

On ne sait jamais.


	9. Histoires de la sixième division

_Drabbles sur Byakuya et sur la sixième division en général._

* * *

_Pour evilmely, Byakuya et Rukia, "lève les yeux"_

"Lève les yeux de ton travail, pour une fois, et fais attention à moi" pense-t-elle, "j'ai vraiment tout fait pour être digne de la famille Kuchiki, tu sais, car je suis fière d'avoir été choisie ; j'ai même délaissé mes proches pour embrasser la fierté, l'honneur et la loyauté qui sont les tiens, alors ne vas-tu pas me regarder juste une fois ?"

Bien sûr, elle n'en prononce pas un mot, et rien ne se lit sur son visage.

* * *

_Pour eleawin, Byakuya et Renji, "paperasse"_

Pour le premier jour de Renji dans la sixième division, le capitaine Kuchiki avait posé sur son bureau une pile de paperasse en notifiant froidement que Renji était supposé avoir tout rempli dans la matinée.

Renji avait eu envie de les envoyer balader, ou les traiter comme la vice-capitaine Kusajishi le faisait, à coups de crayons de couleur.

Mais Byakuya avait ce petit air méprisant qui l'avait poussé à s'y mettre à fond, pour montrer qu'il pouvait en découdre avec ça plus vite que Byakuya avec la moitié qu'il avait gardée.

Il avait échoué, bien sûr.


	10. Histoires d'un perso décoratif, Shuuhei

_Des drabbles sur Hisagi Shuuhei (et désolée pour ce titre, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce perso, hein ? Ca n'empêche pas que j'adore me foutre de sa gueule :-) )_

_Attention, il y a parfois du yaoi dans ces drabbles. Je fais ce qu'on me demande, après tout..._

* * *

_Pour howan, Gin/Shuuhei/Kira, "si j'avais su"  
Fic PG-13 - en fait, si ce n'était pas censé être une fic "en quelques paragraphes", ça aurait carrément pu dévier et passer dans "La face sombre". C'est les bons persos et la bonne ambiance..._

Shuuhei ne sait pas depuis combien de temps le capitaine Ichimaru est là, dissimulant son énergie spirituelle. Mais s'il l'avait su, il ne se serait pas laissé aller à flirter ainsi avec Kira, tout attirant que soit le jeune homme. Il ne lui aurait pas fait ces compliments, il n'aurait pas laissé trainer ses mains sur sa taille.

Ils bafouillent de gêne tous les deux quand ils se rendent compte de sa présence - même Kira, qui techniquement n'a rien fait. Mais le capitaine Ichimaru agite la main avec un grand sourire. "Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, continuez. Ce n'est pas déplaisant à regarder, après tout."

Kira hésite un instant, puis se retourne vers Shuuhei et l'embrasse avec détermination. Ichimaru ricane, et Shuuhei ne sait pas s'il devrait être reconnaissant ou mourir d'embarrassement - ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de résister, il le voulait trop, et déjà il ne peut pas empêcher ses mains de s'aventurer sous les vêtements de Kira.

* * *

_Pour eleawin, Shuuhei, "cheveux longs"_

Shuuhei ne sait pas quel est le crétin qui a eu l'idée de faire un sondage au sein de l'association des femmes shinigami pour déterminer quel était le vice-capitaine le plus populaire.

OK, peut-être l'aurait-il trouvé moins crétin si Renji ne l'avait pas battu d'une courte tête, s'il ne l'avait pas regardé d'un oeil sarcastique en affirmant "L'effet cheveux longs, Hisagi."

* * *

_Pour incomitsu, Shuuhei/Renji, "Allez, sors-le, ton engin."  
(Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez)_

"Allez, sors-le, ton engin, Hisagi !"  
"Je ne me battrai pas pour une raison aussi puérile, Abarai."  
"Tu as insulté ma division !"  
"Il me semble que tu as aussi insulté la mienne en long, en large, et en travers. Nous sommes à égalité."  
"Pas d'excuses ! Tu as peur de perdre, c'est tout ! Voilà pourquoi tu te caches derrière des principes à la mords-moi-le-noeud ! Sors ton zampakuto et battons-nous !"  
Shuuhei se mord la lèvre de rage, mais réussit à garder son calme. "Je ne répondrai pas à la provocation, Abarai."  
"Je t'aimais mieux à l'Académie, Hisagi ! Au moins, tu avais un peu de sens de ce qui est fun."  
"Et moi, je t'aimais mieux dans la cinquième division. Soit tu avais un cerveau à l'époque, soit tes chefs arrivaient à faire illusion pour toi."  
Renji a envie de foncer, mais ce ne serait tout simplement pas honorable de démolir quelqu'un qui refuse de sortir son zampakuto ; et le torrent d'insultes qu'il déverse sur Shuuhei ne le fait pas changer d'avis.  
Mais le soir, en y repensant, ils se demandent tous les deux avec un soupir "Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?"

* * *

_Pour churchyard, Shuuhei/Kira, "chocolat"  
(Avec des références à Gin/Kira, parce que je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher)_

C'est la Saint-Valentin, et Kira se dit qu'il devrait peut-être offrir des chocolats à Hisagi-sempai, parce qu'ils sont... plus proches, maintenant. Mais cela fait bizarre, de choisir et d'emballer les cadeaux, parce qu'il l'a fait de nombreuses fois pour le capitaine Ichimaru.

Aussi, il se sent presque bien quand Shuuhei, pas loin de s'énerver, lui crie d'arrêter de s'imaginer que parce qu'ils sont ensemble il doit faire des trucs de fille.

Et même il l'embrasse, pour le remercier, parce que ça n'a absolument rien à voir.


	11. Histoires d'une princesse, Orihime

_Des petites histoires sur Orihime ! Comme c'est sur commande, ça me fait changer de ce que j'écris d'habitude, niveau couples..._

* * *

_Pour ponta jun, Orihime et Ishida, "dango" ou "peur"_

Ishida essaie de ne pas blêmir quand Inoue lui offre des dangos "à la viande et au sucre" qu'elle a confectionnés elle-même.

"Tu as l'air nerveux, Ishida-kun." remarque la jeune fille.

Il s'apprête à nier, à oublier qu'il n'aime pas le sucré, à manger la chose gélatineuse en essayant de sourire.

"Je comprends. Quand j'étais petite, les dangos me faisaient peur aussi. Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble à des seiches mutantes de l'espace ?"

Elle est si adorable quand elle dit cela qu'il pourrait jurer que les dangos sont délicieux.

* * *

_Pour larme en argent, Orihime/Rukia, "du feu sous la peau", spoilers sur l'arc des Arrankars (mais pas les derniers chapitres. Si je les avais lus à cette époque, ça aurait été plus facile !)_

Malgré la fatigue, Orihime se sent vraiment très bien à la fin de cette soirée que Matsumoto a voulu organiser "entre filles", "pour faire mieux connaissance". Un feu liquide pétille dans ses veines.

Elle regarde Rukia quasi-endormie. C'est bête de se facher, elles devraient trouver un arrangement ! "Dis", propose-t-elle, penchée sur elle, "on pourrait peut-être partager Kurosaki-kun..."

La fatigue la rattrape, elle s'endort, couchée contre Rukia.

"Qu'as-tu mis dans cette salade de fruits ?", demande Hitsugaya rentrant d'exil, fronçant le nez.

Rangiku sourit malicieusement. "Ca serait mieux pour Kurosaki si elles s'entendaient, non ?"

* * *

_A la demande de Hotchpotch, j'ai écrit une drabble d'anniversaire pour Orihime (voui, c'est le 3 septembre). Et après avoir lu ça, je crois que plus personne ne voudra recevoir de cadeau d'anniversaire de moi. C'est plus ou moins du Orihime/Ichigo à sens unique, je pense._

_Sans rancune j'espère, et bon anniversaire princesse !_

Quand Orihime était petite, personne à l'école ne lui souhaitait son anniversaire. L'année était trop neuve pour s'être fait de nouvelles connaissances, et même ses amis de l'an dernier oubliaient dans la fièvre de la rentrée.

Maintenant, Tatsuki a toujours un cadeau pour elle, Chizuru insiste bruyamment pour lui faire des bisous d'anniversaire.

Mais Kurosaki ne lui a jamais demandé sa date de naissance, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, et même si il ne le souhaite probablement à personne, elle ressent un pincement de solitude, comme quand elle était seule ce jour-là.


	12. Histoires du vrai monde

_Et encore quelques petites histoires, de retour dans le monde des humains ! (Et au Urahara shop)_

* * *

_Pour Celia, Kon, "sucrerie"_

Une des choses agréables pendant cet été passé dans le corps d'Ichigo - outre le fait de ne pas être forcé de porter une robe et s'appeler Postaf - était d'avoir un vrai sens du goût, des vrais organes digestifs, et de pouvoirs profiter régulièrement des plaisirs simples de la vie comme engloutir un kilo de bonbons d'un coup.

Si Ichigo, soupçonneux, n'avait pas décidé de se peser en rentrant, tout aurait été absolument parfait.

* * *

_Pour Heera Ookami, Jinta/Ururu, "Je te tiens... tu me tiens..."_

"Je te tiens... tu me tiens... par la barbichette... Le premier... de nous deux... qui rira... aura une tapette !" Jinta réalise trop tard qu'il a eu tort de jouer à ce jeu idiot avec Ururu, elle ne rit jamais, elle va encore gagner ! Pourtant, quand il essaie de lui raconter une mauvaise blague faisant intervenir Toto et un train, elle feint de rire, par gentillesse. Et lui, surpris, feint de la taper, parce que c'est tout ce que ça vaut, et qu'il n'a pas le coeur à le faire vraiment pour une si mauvaise raison.

* * *

_Pour Isil, qui est fan de Naruto. Spoilers prépub 195 / tome 23_

"Hey" demande discrètement Renji. "C'est quoi ce Naruto dont ils parlent tous ? Vous avez pourtant pas de pouvoirs, ici..."

En réponse, Ichigo va chercher chez Karin quatre ou cinq pavés. "Lis, et tu pourras participer à toutes les conversation entre lycéens."

Renji examine les Shônen Jump, soupçonneux. "J'apprendrai des trucs sur votre monde ?"

Ichigo est catégorique. "Absolument pas. Mais tu n'auras plus besoin d'en parler."

Renji ne semble pas convaincu du tout.

Pourtant, en pleine nuit, il revient réclamer la suite.

Et Ichigo réveillé en sursaut, se demande si son idée était si géniale, après reflexion.

* * *

_Pour Agnès, qui voulait du Hanatarô/Ururu. Basé sur les épisodes de remplissage (jusqu'à l'épisode... 88, je crois). Spoilers, donc, sur l'arc animé_

Quand Hanatarô croise la petite fille convalescente - celle qui a refusé ses soins parce que "il n'y a que monsieur Urahara qui sache comment me soigner", elle balaie la cour.

Ses reflexes d'infirmier - d'homme de ménage - de quatrième division, en bref - le poussent à saisir le balai pour la laisser se reposer.

Mais elle s'y aggrippe d'un air entêté.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge : "Il doit bien y avoir un autre balai par ici. Pour... partager."

"Dans la remise." Elle lui sourit, pour la première fois, et s'incline. "Merci de partager, monsieur l'infirmier."


	13. L'abri des souvenirs, Renji et Momo

_Une mini-fic (250 mots, j'étais censée descendre à 200 mais je suis flemmarde) sur Renji et Momo. En amitié pure, je vous rassure. Se passe lors des toutes dernières prépubs, en fait juste après la 238, aussi je vous conseille vivement de ne pas lire si vous ne suivez pas le manga de très près._

_Je n'en suis pas très contente... mais bon, ce n'est pas bien long à lire, alors pourquoi ne pas la poster ?_

* * *

"Comment ça va ?" clama Renji, faisant irruption dans la chambre d'Hinamori.

C'était une marque de politesse d'aller voir son amie, et... depuis quand faisait-il les choses par politesse ? Il voulait la voir éveillée, voilà tout.

"Je vais mieux.", et elle commença à parler de tout et de rien, du soleil dans sa chambre, de la dernière réunion des femmes shinigami. "Et toi ?"

"Eh bien, je me suis beaucoup entraîné..."

Les doigts d'Hinamori se crispèrent, et tout peu doué que soit Renji pour comprendre ce que les gens ne disaient pas, il ne pouvait que remarquer son sourire contraint, son regard paniqué.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre pour quoi il s'était entraîné... il aurait dû la secouer, lui crier dessus, pourtant il ressentait une sorte de pitié, qui ne leur faisait honneur ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Comment aurait-il pu lui dire comme il était furieux contre le capitaine Kuchiki, le capitaine Zaraki, sa hiérarchie en général, quand tout le monde disait ouvertement qu'il avait eu de la chance, entre ses camarades d'académie... et il sentit qu'il ne devait pas non plus parler d'Inoue maintenant.

"Tu as fait des progrès ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

"Plutôt." répondit-il laconiquement. "Au fait, tu te rappelles, à l'Académie, quand en cours de kidô..."

Son sourire, en l'entendant redire cette vieille anecdote, était peut-être toujours faux ; mais pas assez pour que Renji s'en rende compte.


	14. Top 5, Divers Hime, 11e div

_Les résultats d'un jeu auquel j'ai joué, ou les gens me donnaient un sujet pour faire des listes de cinq, et où je devais trouver les réponses. Voilà ceux qui concernent Bleach !_

* * *

_Cinq choses qu'Orihime déteste faire._

- Sauter un repas ! Parce que son frère lui a toujours dit qu'il fallait manger régulièrement pour être en bonne santé (et parce que ça lui fait des gargouillis dans l'estomac) ! Mais quand elle a oublié de faire les courses et que tout est fermé, cela lui arrive, parfois. Seulement quand elle est très préoccupée. Et que Tatsuki ne vient pas l'inviter de force.

- Se cogner le petit orteil contre le pied de sa table. Et elle n'a pas de chance, parce que ça lui arrive presque à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de sa table. Il doit y avoir un aimant, là. Ou une conspiration.

- Disséquer des petits animaux en cours de biologie. Ce n'est pas qu'elle est dégoutée, contrairement à Michiru qui se sent mal à chaque fois, c'est juste qu'elle a beaucoup de peine pour eux.

- Mentir quand on lui demande sur un formulaire administratifs si ses parents sont encore vivants. Mais elle ne veut pas qu'on puisse même lui suggérer de rentrer.

- Bafouiller et hésiter quand elle s'approche de Kurosaki-kun. Puisqu'elle l'aime, et qu'elle est une fille sincère, et qu'elle n'a pas peur de lui, pas du tout ! pourquoi ne lui dit-elle pas, en vrai ?

* * *

_Cinq choses qu'est capable de faire Zaraki pour faire plaisir à Yachiru _

- Lui lire une histoire. c'est-à-dire, apprendre tout ces putain de kanjis compliqués qui ne servent à rien dans la vie, pour pouvoir lui lire une histoire avec des princesses en robe.

- Aller acheter des bonbons en forme d'étoiles chez le marchand, en payant avec du vrai argent plutôt que de le tuer, parce qu'il fait les meilleurs du Rukongai et qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il soit encore là la prochaine fois.

- Lui laisser des hollows, pour qu'elle puisse un peu s'entraîner et s'amuser. Parfois même le plus puissant d'entre eux, s'il a un bon niveau pour elle.

- La laisser jouer avec ses clochettes, et même essayer de jouer de la musique avec (non, ce n'est qu'une impression elles sonnent _vraiment_ toutes de la même façon, mais si elle veut croire le contraire...)

- Aller se coucher en même temps qu'elle alors qu'il n'est absolument pas fatigué, juste parce qu'il sait comme elle aime qu'il soit près d'elle quand elle s'endort.

* * *

_Cinq raisons pour lesquelles Yachiru aime mordre le crâne d'Ikakku_

- C'est tout lisse et tout doux ; ça fait partie des choses agréables à machouiller pour se faire les dents, c'est tout !

- Ensuite, c'est tout brillant. Mais elle n'a jamais réussi à se voir dedans, malgré tout ! Il faut bien qu'elle continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

- Ca énerve beaucoup Ikakku. C'est très drôle !

- Yumichika essaie de ne pas rire. Il n'y arrive pas très bien. C'est très drôle aussi.

- Tout le monde en a tellement pris l'habitude qu'ils se sentiraient tout bizarres si elle arrêtait, elle en est sûre !

* * *

_Cinq choses qu'Hitsugaya déteste dans l'administration des shinigami_

- Dans le volumineux Code qui constitue la liste des lois, il y en a un certain nombre qui sont fondamentalement inutiles, ridicules, et dont même Yamamoto ne peut se rappeler à quoi elles sont censées servir, mais qui ne seront _jamais_ supprimées, par inertie.

- Et le pire est que certaines concernent des formulaires (tout aussi fondamentalement inutiles et ridicules) à remplir.

- Non, finalement, le pire est probablement que l'une d'entre elles concerne les règles pour une alimentation et une vie saine pour les enfants, sans même se soucier de donner une définition légale des enfants. Et que cela prenne une place dans la courte liste des règles que Matsumoto a apprises par coeur.

- Il est fondamentalement injuste qu'il y ait des règles innombrables sur le respect qu'on doit accorder à ses supérieurs, et pas l'ombre d'une sur le respect qu'on doit accorder à ses inférieurs. Vraiment, il a parfois l'impression que devenir capitaine était le moyen le plus simple de ne pas être aux ordres de quelqu'un d'abusif, d'incompétent, de méprisant, ou d'insupportablement paternaliste. Ce qui donne une idée de la difficulté des autres moyens.

- Et il n'est peut-être pas fondamentalement injuste, mais très déplaisant, qu'il y ait des règles interdisant de casser la gueule à ses égaux, sans même prendre en compte le cas où ils le méritent vraiment très, très fort.

* * *

_Cinq raisons pour lesquelles Momo admire son capitaine._

- Jamais elle ne l'a vu se mettre en colère, jamais ; et même quand il semble contrarié, jamais il ne passe son humeur sur les autres.

- Il sait tant de choses ! Elle a parfois l'impression qu'il n'y a rien qu'il ne sache pas, que ce soit sur l'histoire du Soul Society, sur les sciences et les techniques, sur les lois, ou même sur les gens.

- Même une fois qu'ils ont quitté sa division, il continue à s'intéresser au sort de ceux qui ont été sous ses ordres - et elle est heureuse qu'il continue à prendre des nouvelles d'Abarai et de Kira, et aussi du capitaine Ichimaru. Elle n'a pas l'intention de se retrouver un jour dans cette position-là, pourtant. Elle restera sa vice-capitaine jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Dès qu'elle est triste, même quand elle essaie de lui cacher, il le comprend toujours, il dit toujours exactement les choses qu'il faut pour le lui faire oublier... non, plus que ça, il fait toujours exactement ce qu'il faut pour effacer l'objet de sa peine.

- Il lui a sauvé la vie ! Ce jour-là, il lui a semblé si doux et si fort à la fois... et Kira et Abarai lui disaient que c'était son imagination, qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir une idée si claire après si peu de temps... mais ils ont bien été forcés de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, après.

- Et elle pourrait trouver mille autres raisons, elle pourrait parler pendant des heures de la beauté de son écriture ou de la façon dont il règle les conflits entre ses subordonnés, ou... mais elle en a trop à dire, et donc elle s'arrêtera à cinq.

* * *

_Cinq raisons autres que le grand amour qui font qu'Isshin est là où il est  
Attention : Spoilers jusqu'aux tomes 21-22 !_

- Quoi ? Mais ses pauvres enfants mourraient d'être ailleurs ! Enfin, pour être exact, ses filles adorées ! Ils ont tant d'amis dans le quartier ! Comment Karin renoncerait-elle au football, et Yuzu aux émissions de Don Kanonji ? Jamais il ne sera un père aussi cruel !

- Il faut parler de la compagnie, aussi. Urahara est cool. Ok, au Soul Society, il y a Shunsui qui est cool aussi. Mais, sans vouloir viser personne en particulier, il est bon d'avoir une vision d'ensemble avant de prendre une décision.

- Strictement personne au Soul Society n'a jamais entendu parler de John Lee Hooker, sans même parler de danser dessus.

- Il s'est trop habitué à la profession de médecin ; rentrer dans un monde où c'est le statut social le plus bas possible lui laisserait certainement une impression désagréable.

- Et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui donner une seule raison pour laquelle il voudrait rentrer en premier lieu ?


	15. Fièvres, quatrième division

_Collection de drabbles sur les différents membres de la quatrième division, écrite pour l'anniversaire de ma petite soeur qui aime la quatrième division, et sur le thème "Fièvre". Pas de spoilers._

* * *

_Unohana Retsu_

Retsu vit environnée par la fièvre : celle des malades, celle qui peut se déclarer chez les blessés, et celle des infirmiers, enflammés par le rythme de leur travail, par l'inquiétude ou la compassion, par le dégoût parfois, ou le ressentiment.

Dans ce tourbillon, elle est le calme, la fraîcheur, l'apaisement.

Elle donne cette impression même quand elle travaille plus que tous les autres, quand elle ressent la compassion et l'horreur aussi intensément ; son visage, toujours calme, insondable, est le point d'ancrage qui aide son entourage à tenir, et leur rappelle que la fièvre a une fin.

* * *

_Kotetsu Isane_

C'est le monde à l'envers, une vice-capitaine de la quatrième division malade ! Isane ira travailler quand même ! Mais Retsu, deux minutes plus tard, une main sur son front, la renvoie chez elle immédiatement.

Bien sûr, Retsu aurait fait ainsi pour n'importe qui ! Mais justement, Isane refuse d'être n'importe qui, elle veut aider au maximum !

"Me crois-tu donc incapable de faire marcher la division seule pendant quelques jours ?" demande Retsu fièrement. Isane rougit, bafouille, et Retsu se sent un peu coupable de devoir utiliser de tels moyens pour que sa vice-capitaine prenne soin d'elle.

* * *

_Iemura Yasochika_

Yasochika consulte nerveusement le cahier des charges. Non, c'est impossible ! Pourquoi faut-il encore qu'il fasse tout marcher ?

Se précipitant dans la salle concernée, bouscule un lit, marche sur les pieds d'un infirmier, s'énerve, et finit par coller le si important carton sur l'armoire à pharmacie.

"Pour éviter les épidémies, désinfecter le matériel _après_ et _avant_ chaque utilisation."

Les infirmiers n'osent pas signaler qu'ils le font depuis toujours.

Les trois malades, hospitalisés pour des blessures ne nécessitant même pas le contenu de l'armoire, préfèrent tirer de tristes conclusions sur son état mental.

* * *

_Yamada Hanatarô_

Hanatarô a peur de beaucoup de choses. Du tonnerre, des araignées, de la onzième division, des gros chiens... il ne compte plus.

Mais il ne redoute ni le ridicule - persuadé de baigner dedans en permanence, il y est totalement immunisé - ni les piqûres - faites pour soigner, après tout.

Aussi, quand un malade déjà dangereusement fiévreux s'évanouit entre ses mains devant son énorme seringue, il panique, se demandant quelle est son erreur.

Il ne comprend pas plus quand ladite personne menace ou supplie de ne rien répéter à personne.

Mais, par peur ou par gentillesse, il le fait quand même.

* * *

_Akidô Harunobu_

Les guerriers de la onzième division méprisent habituellement les infirmiers qui soignent leur blessures, et se trouvent bien bons de s'abaisser à laisser accélérer légèrement leur guérison.

C'est très différent pour une mauvaise fièvre. Quand Harunobu, devant le résultat des examens, prend son air infiniment-affligé-mais-compatissant - en vérité, il se retient de rire - il perçoit une certaine panique devant un adversaire microbien immunisé devant le sabre.

"Je ne suis qu'un humble huitième siège..." murmure-t-il, le plus lugubrement possible, au shinigami qui demande quand il pourra retourner combattre.

Les enterrer prématurément ainsi est sa petite revanche.


	16. Bénédiction cachée, UraharaYoruichi

_Comme on peut le deviner, drabble cadeau pour les anniversaires d'Urahara et Yoruichi ! Vous pouvez lire ça en amitié ou en couple, comme vous le préférez..._

* * *

"Quand est ton anniversaire ?" lui demande Kisuke avec cette exaspérante expression détachée qui ne laisse pas percevoir s'il s'intéresse vraiment à la réponse.

"Le premier janvier." répond Yoruichi. "Je crois que personne ne me le souhaite jamais. Trop embrouillés avec leurs voeux de nouvel an."

"Encore un point commun." sourit Kisuke. "Trente-et-un décembre, pour moi."

"Oh," dit-elle, "tu connais donc ça aussi ?"

"Une bénédiction, une bénédiction cachée." dit-il en souriant. "Si personne ne nous souhaite jamais notre anniversaire, princesse, nous serons jeunes pour toujours." ; et son assurance aussi est à la fois profondément énervante et irrésistible.


	17. Premier baiser, RenRu ChizuHime RupiGrim

_Un exercice auquel j'ai joué récement - écrire le premier baiser d'un couple qu'on me propose. Tout est toujours à Tite Kubo, couples et spoilers éventuels précisés dans chaque partie._

* * *

_Renji et Rukia, pour Isil_

Renji ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tous ses amis se demandent comment c'est d'embrasser Rukia. Encore moins pourquoi lui-même en vient, troublé, à s'interroger.

Mais il sera plus courageux qu'eux. Lui, il va essayer, au moins, et il leur dira ! (Mais pendant son sommeil. Il n'a peur d'elle, il serait juste complètement ridicule de lui en parler.)

C'est étrangement doux au début, douloureux quand elle lui balance un coup de genou, puis presque amer quand elle constate, rougissante "Oh, c'était toi..." et détourne la tête.

Finalement, il ne racontera rien aux autres.

* * *

_Chizuru et Orihime, pour ylg - très légers spoilers tome 23 ?_

Les lèvres d'Orihime sont douces et sucrées, elle est trop surprise et trop gentille pour reculer... Chizuru profite du paradis pendant quelques secondes - puis se fait violemment expulser à coups de pied.

Si elle réussit à les faire s'arrêter là, ça en valait la peine.

"Je crois que j'ai été possédée par... quelque chose." dit-elle, regardant autour d'elle d'un air égaré.

Tatsuki scrute les alentours, hésite, grogne et la laisse tranquille.

Très honnêtement, Chizuru ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi Tatsuki se laisse avoir.

Mais Mizuiro lui avait bien dit que ça pouvait marcher.

* * *

_Rupi et Grimmjaw, pour Sakoni - spoilers jusqu'au tome 26 - probablement PG-13 pour vulgarité et sous-entendus douteux_

C'est devenu une détestable habitude, que Rupi profite de sa nouvelle supériorité pour l'humilier au combat, pour l'humilier encore ensuite avec son zanpakuto de pervers.

Il le tient actuellement plaqué contre le mur par deux tentacules, sa victoire totale. Grimmjaw sait que ce n'est que le début.

Rupi lui mord la lèvre, fort, suce le sang, et demande nonchalamment "As-tu déjà été embrassé, ancien numéro 6 ?"

"Si tu essaies, je coupe ta petite langue de merde."

"Tu sais, _ça_, ça peut repousser." ; Grimmjaw s'étrangle de rage trop longtemps, laissant Rupi profiter de la situation.


	18. Soutien, ShuuheiIsane

_Shuuhei et Isane appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Ils ne se rencontrent pas, à ma connaissance, de toute la série, donc on peut parler de crack pairing, mais bon, ils doivent bien s'être vus dans les réunions de vice-capitaines..._

_Ceci dit, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un crack pairing que je les écris en mode débile. Cette fic contient de l'angst, pas de la grosse angst qui détruit tout espoir, plutôt du genre fine et persistante comme une sale petite pluie. Spoilers sur le tome 20, aussi. Ca se passe un peu après._

_Aussi, ce n'est pas une vraie fic, juste une série de drabbles sans structure ni direction... dédiée à Lylio, qui m'a fait des gentilles reviews récemment, et qui semble être une des rares personnes à partager mon amour sur ce couple. :-)_

* * *

Bien sûr, Isane est très heureuse, que Retsu-sama, qui a probablement remarqué quelque chose, lui ait demandé de vérifier que le vice-capitaine Hisagi se porte bien... mais il est si triste, ces temps-ci, que cela atteint son coeur à elle aussi.

Elle voudrais poser sa main sur son bras ou son épaule, pour le réconforter, mais elle sait bien que ses mains de soigneuse ne peuvent guérir de telles blessures, elle comprend que c'est plus un désir égoïste qu'un vrai moyen de soutien ; alors elle a un geste de recul juste au moment de le toucher.

* * *

"Ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais me comprendre !" lance-t-il.

"Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?" Elle semble plus blessée qu'en colère. "Si Retsu-sama me trahissait, je... je..."

"Tu vois ? Tu ne peux même pas imaginer."

"C'est vrai." Elle semble vaincue. "Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ferais, si j'aurais confiance, ou si je la pleurerais comme si elle était morte, ou si je la détesterais..."

Mais Shuuhei ne peut toujours pas imaginer, même si c'est arrivé. Et il ne sait pas quoi faire non plus.

Ils ne sont pas si différents.

* * *

"Je t'ai crue, tu sais, à ce moment-là."

Elle sursaute, sans comprendre de quoi il parle.

"Le tenteikura. J'avais confiance en mon capitaine plus qu'en n'importe qui, et pourtant je t'ai crue. Tout le monde t'a crue. Peut-être parce que ça expliquait tout. Ou ta façon de dire..."

"Je suis désolée..." elle l'a rendu triste, et elle est affligée aussi d'être un oiseau de malheur à ses yeux.

"Ne sois pas désolée." Il murmure à voix basse : "Si tu n'avais pas interrompu ces combats... les choses auraient été bien pires."

* * *

Les gens disent que Shuuhei est fort, bien plus que Kira et Hinamori, à faire fonctionner sa division ; il pourrait peut-être devenir capitaine, au moins temporairement.

Il déteste ça.

Il préfère quand Isane lui fait des reproches. "Hisagi-sama, faites attention à vous, mangez régulièrement, essayez parfois de dormir !"

Ou quand elle ajoute, baissant la tête, comme si c'était blessant, "Vous n'êtes pas _tellement_ plus fort qu'eux. Le capitaine Tôsen ne vous a pas manipulé, c'est tout."

C'est exactement ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

Et là, il pourra dormir un peu, sans doute.

* * *

Elle aimerait beaucoup pouvoir lui dire que Tôsen n'est pas mauvais, parce qu'Hisagi en a vraiment besoin, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment connu, et c'est un traître au Soul Society.

Elle n'arrivera jamais à mentir, même pour aider les gens.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'espère pas que cela tournera comme Hisagi le souhaite, au contraire ! Mais elle n'y croit pas.

Et puis, peut-être espère-t-elle égoïstement qu'il ira un jour mieux pour d'autres raisons ; et qu'elle pourra aider, même un tout petit peu.


	19. Palmier, Urahara et Ichigo

_Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Ecrit pour penguin-sensei, qui a demandé Urahara, sur le thème "Palmier"._

* * *

Ichigo essaie de toutes ses forces de ne pas sembler étonné que le terrain d'entraînement ait été remplacé par une plage tropicale, ni que son "professeur" sirote un cocktail à l'ombre d'un palmier.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun ! Si j'ai choisi ce terrain particulier... c'est pour que tu affrontes un des plus terribles adversaires... qui m'a même parfois vaincu..."

Ichigo, alarmé, scrute les alentours.

"Ma flemme !" conclut théatralement Urahara.

Poursuivi par les coups vengeurs d'Ichigo, Urahara garde néanmoins son cocktail en main : "Helas, il faudra devenir meilleur pour ça..."

Ichigo a rarement été aussi motivé.


	20. Coquille, YoruichiSoifong

_Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Ecrit pour Mélie, qui a demandé du Yoruichi/SoiFong, sur le thème "oeuf". La seconde est... un bonus track, on va dire, qui est parti en collant au thème, et a fini par n'voir plus aucun rapport. Spoilers tome 19._

* * *

Pendant toutes ces années, Soi Fong ne quittait pas Yoruichi. Pas tant qu'elle n'y était pas obligée.

"Mon petit oiseau tout juste sorti de l'oeuf." disait Yoruichi en lui caressant la tête, affectueusement, moqueusement, "quand apprendras-tu à voler ?"

"Je peux voler," pensait-elle, "je choisis de rester, c'est tout."

Mais elle se trompait. Seule, elle en est incapable.

C'est peut-être ce que Yoruichi voulait lui dire, et elle ne comprenait pas.

Alors elle choisit de revenir en arrière, de se renfermer dans sa coquille, portant une protection dure, dure, contre la dureté du monde.

* * *

Yoruichi se fait légère, patte de velours, s'approchant du lit de Soi Fong. Sa charmante subordonnée a les sens en alerte même dans le sommeil, il est ardu d'arriver jusqu'à elle en secret, de la réveiller d'un baiser.

Mais quand elle y parvient, ce mélange de confusion, d'émerveillement et de honte pour s'être laissée surprendre n'a pas de prix.

"Si tu y arrives avec moi, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras." annonce Yoruichi, tentatrice et moqueuse. Soi Fong pâlit de convoitise, mais elle n'est pas assez douée pour cela ; pas encore.


	21. Chocolat, 4e division

_Bleach et la 4e division appartiennent à Tite Kubo ! Le chocolat est un bonheur universel._

* * *

_Pour Lunatanis, qui a demandé Hanatarô, sur le thème "lapin de Pâques"_

Rukia a rapporté à ses amis des cadeaux du monde des humains ; Hanatarô est très heureux et flatté d'en avoir eu sa part.

L'énorme lapin en chocolat trône au-dessus de son lit, et un jour, Hanatarô se dit qu'il devrait sans doute le goûter.

Mais à peine un morceau d'oreille brune croquée, il a l'impression que le cadeau-de-Rukia-san le regarde avec un air de reproche, lui donnant des frissons dans le dos.

Il lui faut recoller un bout d'oreille improvisé et s'excuser beaucoup avant de pouvoir à nouveau dormir tranquille.

* * *

_Pour ylg, qui a demandé la 4e division, sur le thème "chocolat"_

Attendu que les chocolats de Saint-Valentin sont _très_ mauvais pour les dents,

rayé (Attendu qu'aucune fille ne m'en offre,)

Moi, Iemura Yasochika, troisième siège, avais établi une règle selon laquelle ils seraient interdits cette année.

Mais la vice-capitaine Kotetsu m'a très cruellement imposé de la retirer. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si en colère. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vue en colère.

Je me demande à qui elle compte en offrir. Evidemment, elle était forcément mécontente pour une raison.

Pas à moi, en tout cas, malheureusement.

rayé (J'espère qu'Akidô pensera à moi, au moins.)


	22. Les petits secrets, GinRangiku

Gin/Rangiku, du temps de l'académie, fluff et situations sexuelles.

* * *

Rangiku joue à quitter le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Elle suppose, parfois, que les autres soupГonnent quelque chose malgré tout, mais ce sont ses amies. Elles ne la trahiront pas.

Gin ne peut se targuer d'un tel lien avec ses camarades de dortoir, mais son silence est absolu, explique-t-il avec un brin d'orgueil.

Il y a quelque chose de délicieux à ainsi défier l'autorité, le frisson et le plaisir de l'interdit, même quand ils ne font rien qu'ils n'auraient pu faire en public, se racontent leurs journées, ou nouent leurs doigts.

Même cela ne concerne personne d'autre qu'eux.

Puis ils peuvent aller plus loin, laisser s'égarer leurs mains, échanger des baisers qui feraient rougir les autres première année, écarter impatiemment les pans de leurs vêtements...

"Maintenant, essaie de ne pas crier." murmure Gin, joueur. Son souffle caresse l'intérieur de la cuisse de Rangiku, qui frissonne.

Il y a cette foule muette, anonyme et cachée partout autour d'eux ; alors être ensemble, seuls, plus proches que n'importe qui, devient une nécessité vitale, dans l'intimité du secret, de la peau contre la peau et des gémissements étouffés.


	23. Histoires de la huitième division

_Quelques petites drabbles sur Shunsui et Nanao ; la seconde contient des spoilers sur le tome 19. Tout appartient toujours à Tite Kubo._

* * *

Sur le thème "early days", pour incandescens

Le premier jour de Nanao dans la huitième division, Shunsui arriva trois heures en retard, esquiva un regard noir, et confirma au reste de la division qu'ils devaient lui obéir, _eux_.

Quelques heures après, il émergeait de sa sieste. "Où est le tas de paperasse en retard ? Pas que ce soit le plus confortable des oreillers, mais..."

"Rendu."

"Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde ? Oh, et êtes-vous libre cette nuit ?"

A cette époque, elle rougissait encore.

Elle prenait le temps de répondre non, et même de regretter un peu.

* * *

_S__ur le thème "protection", pour Annaoz_

"Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses." annonce solennellement Nanao.

Shunsui ouvre des yeux ronds comme si le ciel venait de tomber. "Pourquoi donc ?"

"Pour avoir été un poids mort dans notre... votre combat contre le capitaine Yamamoto. Pour avoir cru que je pouvais aider..."

Elle n'aime pas être protégée. Elle est moins forte, oui, elle reconnait les évidences. Mais elle pouvait se tenir éloignée des dangers, prendre soin d'elle-même, et apporter juste une petite aide au bon moment, croyait-elle.

"Et je voulais aussi vous remercier. Pour m'avoir protégée."

"Ah, Nanao-chan, comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ?" s'exclame joyeusement Shunsui. Puis : "Pourrais-tu, en échange, me rendre un petit service ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Pourrais-tu... protéger ma bouteille de sake ? Je ne comprends pas, parfois elle disparaît... voire je la retrouve remplie d'eau !!!"

Il désamorce le sérieux de la situation, analyse-t-elle. Il la protège encore, contre sa sincérité, contre leurs propres sentiments.

Elle n'aime pas ça non plus.

Mais vu les circonstances, elle peut essayer de considérer qu'il pourrait avoir raison, là aussi.

Sans colère, avec même une sorte de dévouement, elle lui promet que son sake sera en sécurité.


	24. C'est un scandale, YoruSoi, GinKira

_Drabbles écrites pour le défi multi-fandoms "tension sexuelle non-résolue" de 31jours. Voilà celles qui sont du Bleach !_

* * *

_Yoruichi/SoiFong, spoil tome 19, écrit pour ylg_

Yoruichi sent les regards d'adoration, de désir embarrassé, que SoiFong pose sur elle - elle y est habituée, étant tellement merveilleuse.

Sans pudeur ni retenue, elle se laisse observer, ne lui épargnant ni paroles ni gestes ambigus. SoiFong lui plait. Evidemment, elle en obtiendrait tout avec une simple demande, voire une simple autorisation.

Mais elle se pense plus difficile à conquérir. Elle a initié le rapprochement, faisant d'une subordonnée une amie. Si SoiFong veut plus, à elle d'avoir le courage de la courtiser !

Voir SoiFong braver les convenances serait si charmant que Yoruichi peut bien attendre un peu.

* * *

_Gin/Kira, écrit pour Skuld46_

"Izuru, que penses-tu des relations particulières entre capitaine et vice-capitaine ?"

Rien ne laissait prévoir cette conversation ; Kira se sent comme frappé dans le dos.

Gin, pourtant, le rejoint pour un face-à-face : "N'est-ce pas scandaleux ?" Il savoure le mot comme une friandise.

Kira acquiesce ; dans son état de panique, il acquiescerait à n'importe quoi.

Gin se penche encore, frôle son oreille de ses lèvres : "Alors nous ne ferons rien de tel, pas vrai ?"

Il se détache froidement de Kira, le laissant maudire en silence les jeux que joue son capitaine, et ceux qu'il ne joue pas.


	25. Peluche, IchigoRukia

_Ecrit pour ktl-chan sur le thème Ichigo/Rukia, peluche. Tout appartient à Tite Kubo._

* * *

"Oh non."

Le mauvais pressentiment d'Ichigo se confirme : Rukia a bien trouvé la caisse de ses peluches d'enfant.

Ce sourire glace le sang. "C'est si inattendu... Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Renji... ou mon grand frère..."

Avant qu'Ichigo puisse réagir, elle ajoute "Bien sûr si je pouvais obtenir compensation..."

Il n'hésite pas longtemps.

"C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi." conclut-il, en dissimulant à nouveau les éléments compromettants.

"J'allais le dire." répond-elle, allongée sur le lit d'Ichigo, un vieux lapin en peluche orange dans les bras.


	26. Mépris, Renji et Kira, spoil

_Légers spoilers prépub 337. Ecrit pour ylg, qui a suggéré Renji et Kira, sur le thème du mépris que la 11e division a pour la 4e. Tout appartient à Tite Kubo._

* * *

"Tu devrais refuser."

"Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes." Renji voudrait frapper Kira pour son calme.

"C'est un ordre ? Non, juste une recommandation. Tu ne crois pas valoir mieux que ça ? Une horde de minables armés de pansements et de balais ?"

"Je _vaux_ mieux que ça. Je serai bon. Je suis doué en kido. Et puis, quelqu'un doit le faire."

"En réalité, tu fuis." grogne Renji. "Parce que tu n'aimes pas tuer."

"Peut-être." répond Kira. "Et tu préfèrerais que je fuie devant un mépris injustifié."

(Kira gagne toujours les duels verbaux, même quand Renji a raison.)


	27. Verre brisé, MomoAizen, spoil

_Légers spoilers prépub 334. Momo/Aizen, écrit sur le thème "fragile". Tout appartient toujours à Tite Kubo._

* * *

Le coeur de Momo est fragile comme du verre.

Mais il n'est pas brisé, pas entièrement.

Fêlé, oui - des éclats tranchants en jaillissent, qui la blessent, qui blessent les autres (comment a-t-elle pu parler ainsi à Tôshiro-chan, à Kira-kun ?). Qui empêchent toute lumière d'entrer et de sortir.

Mais elle se bat. Elle n'est pas brisée.

Et dans les insterstices, Aizen, reflété en une infinité d'éclats, souvenirs de gentillesse et présages d'horreur.

Elle le combattra ; et elle saura, seulement alors, si sa présence empêche son coeur de guérir, ou de tomber en morceaux.


	28. Passer le temps, Gin, spoil

__

Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Cette drabble, sur le thème "brûlant", est complètement crack, et contient des spoilers jusqu'à la prépub 316.

Parce que Gin, Aizen et Tôsen me manquent vraiment ^^ Imaginez ça sous forme de graffiti de fin de prépub :-)

* * *

"C'est brûlant." constate Gin, boudeur. "Quel ennui. Je sais bien, Aizen-sama, que notre présence n'est pas_ nécessaire_. Mais ce serait amusant. Izuru et Rangiku y sont. Ils seraient sûrement, hum, heureux de me revoir."

Il soupire : "On ne voit même pas correctement. Suivre uniquement l'énergie spirituelle est siiii ennuyeux, pas vrai, Tôsen-san ? Si cela continue, je devrai prendre des mesures extrêmes !"

Gin ricane, théâtral.

Puis brandit fièrement une brochette de marshmallows.

"Un pique-nique, Aizen-sama ? L'intense chaleur du Jokaku Enjo les grillera si rapidement !"

"Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons le temps."

Tôsen soupire, affligé.


	29. Course de serpillères, OrihimeTatsuki

__

Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Ecrit pour un jeu thématique : les couples font les corvées ménagères. Orihime et Tatsuki sont tombées sur "passer la serpillère".

* * *

"Course de serpillères !" s'exclame brusquement Orihime, alors qu'elles astiquent le sol. "Je prends le nord ; toi, le sud. Toutes les taches incrustées sont des étapes imposées ! La première à finir gagne... la gloire, au moins ! Et..." Ses yeux flamboient "Pas de pitié !"

Dès lors, elles s'acharnent, alors qu'Orihime de surcroît commente, s'enthousiasme, improvise des règles à la volée.

"Tu as fini !" finit-elle par s'exclamer ! "Tatsuki, gagnante !"

Elle s'incline cérémonieusement devant Tatsuki, qui étouffe son embarras dans un fou rire.

Et confirme solennellement sa victoire en finissant les quelques lattes de son adversaire.


	30. Infirmières sexy, KusariIsane

__

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

La fic vient à la base d'un défi constituant à écrire en 200 mots une combinaison aléatoire d'un personnage et d'une pratique sexuelle. C'est tombé sur Kusari (ou comment qu'on appelle la shinigamiette de la 12e division avec des chaînes dans ses tresses), avec "Fétichisme des costumes". Je ne suis donc pas responsable pour ça. Pour le couple, par contre...

Kusari/Isane, vaguement R (ou M).

* * *

"C'est quoi ?" demande Isane, déconcertée.

"Un costume d'infirmière humaine !" s'exclame Kusari ravie. "Des guérisseuses. Ca te plait ?"

"Elles n'ont pas... des blouses bleues ?"

"Les vraies, si, mais peu importe ! Ceux-là servent aux infirmières sexy des histoires." Sur la pointe des pieds, elle murmure à l'oreille d'Isane. "Cela t'ira mieux. Avec tes jambes..."

Ce n'est pas la mini-jupe qui embarrasse Isane. Mais elle comptait, bientôt, ne rien porter du tout, et, rougissante, remarque la contradiction.

"Oh, nous y viendrons..." Kusari caresse doucement le poignet d'Isane. "La nudité a ses aspects pratiques." Elle s'interrompt, recule, bat des mains. "Mais cela peut sembler tellement clinique, aussi ! Et pourquoi se limiter, parmi toutes les tenues sexy possibles ?"

C'est une gentillesse excessive, (ou la curiosité), qui convainquent Isane.

Quand elle revient, entirement déguisée, Kusari exulte, toute yeux admiratifs et mains baladeuses. Isane frissonne.

"Le tissu est doux, pas vrai ?" triomphe Kusari.

Isane le reconnaît. C'est plus diffus, presque plus doux ; elle préfère néanmoins la peau sur la peau.

"Oh, ça aussi." Kusari chatouille doucement sa cuisse. "C'est juste bon de diversifier, parfois. Et tu sais ? J'ai _beaucoup_ d'autres costumes..."


	31. Ce qui reste, GinKira, M

__

Cette drabble (100 mots) a été écrite sur le thème "Capitaine". Gin/Kira, pas de spoilers au-delà du tome 20. Tout appartient toujours à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Capitaine, l'appelait Kira, Capitaine Ichimaru, au travail bien sûr, mais aussi la nuit, étouffant contre ses lèvres ses gémissements secrets. Jamais il n'a dû faire attention, utiliser des noms différents publiquement et en privé.

Ironiquement, il se sent hésiter maintenant, alors qu'il ne lui reste plus rien, rien, à dissimuler. (Il ne comprend pas, les autres effacent tout si facilement... mme si parfois, croit-il, les lèvres d'Hinamori ou d'Hisagi tremblent presque comme les siennes).

Et ce titre de capitaine persiste à s'attarder sur ses lèvres, comme un baiser, comme un signe de possession vicieux.

* * *

__

Cette fic-là vient à la base d'un défi constituant à écrire en 200 mots une combinaison aléatoire d'un personnage et d'une pratique sexuelle. C'est tombé sur Gin, avec "fétichisation d'une arme".

Gin/Kira, sado-masochisme et bloodplay, rating R (ou M).

* * *

Shinsô est plus court qu'un sabre ordinaire, plus maniable aussi ; Gin le fait tournoyer entre ses doigts, accrochant des éclats de lumière.

Même avec tous ses moyens, Kira se débattrait difficilement, ainsi allongé à terre, Gin l'écrasant de son poids. Mais ses membres semblent d'eau stagnante, sa gorge est sèche, et dans son ventre le sang heurte la paroi de ses veines. Il ne le souhaite même pas.

Le plat du sabre caresse doucement sa joue ; Kira frissonne au froid du métal. Puis la lame descend dans son cou, pivote, et maintenant c'est le tranchant qui presse très doucement sa gorge, pas assez pour transpercer la peau.

Quand Gin retire Shinsô, Kira pense respirer pour la première fois, en un long soupir de soulagement et de frustration.

Puis la lame tranche ses vêtements, dénude son torse, explore son corps, presse sans paraître se réchauffer jamais, d'argent tranchant et glacé comme le sourire de Gin. Kira le voit et ne ferme plus les yeux.

"Le veux-tu en toi ?" murmure Gin.

"Oui." souffle Kira. Sa propre ferveur l'effraie.

La lame perce sa peau, le sang coule ; Kira retient ses gémissements, de douleur comme de plaisir.


	32. Semaine de fête, 12e division

__

Bleach appartient encore à Tite Kubo.

Genfic sur le thème "Livraison", sur les savants fous de la Douzième Division, donc moralité toute discutable. Pas de spoilers.

* * *

A la douzième division, la semaine des livraisons est celle de l'abondance.

Les chercheurs profitent des fournitures illimitées pour lancer une quantité impressionnante de projets, parce qu'ils peuvent.

(Certains préfèrent réparer ou compléter de vieux projets, voire en réserver pour après, mais en cachette ; c'est mal vu.)

On peut glisser de l'acide dans le verre d'un ami juste pour s'amuser, sans avoir l'impression qu'on en manquera un jour (d'acide, pas d'amis. Encore que.)

On y aurait même vu le capitaine Kurotsuchi bien disposé.

(Mais cette partie est juste une rumeur).


	33. Une question de point de vue, 2e3

__

Bleach appartient toujours à Tite Kubo.

Genfic sur la classe d'Ichigo, pour retrouver l'ambiance légère des premiers tomes, qui me manque parfois.

* * *

"Les vecteurs sont mignons !" s'exclama Orihime.

Keigo, horrifié, baissa furtivement les yeux vers sa poitrine, juste pour juguler cet abominable soupçon comme quoi elle n'était finalement pas la fille idéale.

"Avec leurs petites flèches ! Comme des Cupidons très sérieux ! Et on peut en faire des chaînes, et..."

Keigo voulait rellement protester, par conviction idéologique. Mais Tatsuki aurait pu ne pas être d'accord, et Ryo trancha, définitivement "Et ils _sont_ utiles."

"Ne t'inquiète pas !" consola Mizuiro, souriant. "Bien sûr, sans réviser, ta note sera désastreuse, mais tu commences à être habitué..."

Keigo gémit. "Je vous déteste tous."


	34. Extrême urgence, Ikakku et Yumichika

__

Tout appartient toujours à Tite Kubo ; écrit pour un défi où on me donnait deux personnages, et je devais écrire une lettre de l'un à l'autre. Ici, Ikakku et Yumichika. Humour, pas de spoilers, pas de contenu choquant.

* * *

Ikakku,

Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je n'hésiterai pas à user de méthodes déloyales s'il le faut, car les circonstances sont extrêmes et terribles.

En bref, dès que tu auras dévoré le petit déjeuner que j'ai, pour une fois, préparé pour gagner du temps, dirige-toi vers le plus proche magasin de perruques et secoue le vendeur jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de t'en fournir une convenable.

Si tu réussis, tu gagneras ma reconnaissance éternelle, ainsi que le plaisir de ma présence pour les jours, les mois, les années et les siècles à venir. J'espère.

Ne me déçois pas !

Yumichika


	35. Ménage, Ichigo, Yuzu, Rukia

__

Tout appartient toujours à Tite Kubo. 100 mots, aucun spoiler, écrit pour le thème "la famille d'Ichigo, et Rukia - répartition des tâches ménagères"

* * *

"C'est le jour où je nettoie !" s'exclama joyeusement Yuzu.

"Non ! Ce n'est pas..."

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien rangé !" Elle passa la tête par la porte. Heureusement, Rukia était cachée dans le placard ; celui même que Yuzu désirait laver _maintenant_.

"Je voulais juste dire que... je pense que je suis assez grand pour le faire seul maintenant, voilà !"

Elle semblait incrédule, mais lui laissa la serpillère.

"Et avant que tu ries !" clama Ichigo à l'intention de Rukia, "je tiens à préciser que c'est _toi_ qui nettoies l'intérieur de _ton_ placard !"


	36. Cadeaux!, Kenpachi et Yachiru

_Tout appartient toujours à Tite Kubo. 100 mots, écrit pour sakoni sur la 11e division et sur le thème "Marques d'affection décalées" pour le mème à kinks de livejournal._

* * *

Pendant longtemps, Kenpachi a offert à Yachiru, aux grandes occasions ou aux petites, les cadavres de ses ennemis - à savoir, tout ce qui avait essayé de la tuer.

Une valeur sûre. On ne pouvait pas se tromper. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup d'autres idées.

C'est probablement Yumichika qui a changé cela. Ou n'importe qui sachant faire une suggestion sans rendre Kenpachi furieux en sous-entendant qu'il fait tout n'importe comment. Oui, probablement Yumichika.

Maintenant, il les lui donne encore un peu vivants, pour qu'elle aussi puisse s'amuser avec.


	37. Gâchis, Gin, LuppiGrimmjow

_Tout appartient toujours à Tite Kubo. 100 mots, Gin, mentions de Luppi/Grimmjow pas vraiment explicites mais assez dérangeantes quand même. Ecrit pour Sakoni sur Ruppi/Grimmjow et les thèmes "parallèle avec des contes" et "utilisation détournée de pouvoirs"_

* * *

"On raconte," médite Gin, "que le héros Susano défit un dragon à huit têtes en l'enivrant avant."

Derrière lui, Luppi est projeté, atterrit dans une cuve de sake du banquet.

"Evidemment," poursuit Gin imperturbable, "cela fonctionna seulement parce que c'était des têtes. Les tentacules ne boivent pas. Aussi, ils ont d'autres usages..." Deux d'entre eux jaillissent, entraînent Grimmjow dans la cuve.

"Voilà," poursuit Gin, observant la lutte sauvage qui devient chaque instant plus confuse, voire indécente, "je savais que l'idée était mauvaise. Je l'ai suggérée exprès."

Quand même, soupire-t-il, qui boira ce sake, maintenant ?


End file.
